A keyboard is an indispensable device to modern people for using a computer. A keyboard is provided with a lot of keys for a user to press to input an instruction.
With the improvement of keyboards, keyboards having backlight modules now appear, which are generally referred to as illuminated keyboards, the keyboards of this type are used in indoor lighting environments (for example, offices and rooms), and light rays that travel upward from bottoms of the keyboards to pass through each key can be obviously recognized by human eyes, so as to present visual effects.
A conventional illuminated keyboard includes a plurality of keys, a metal plate, and a thin film circuit board, and the metal plate bears the keys and the thin film circuit board. Therefore, the thin film circuit board needs a plurality of through holes for the keys to pass through to connect to the metal plate or for a plurality of connecting structures of the metal plate to pass through to connect to the keys. However, because a plurality of through holes needs to be formed on the thin film circuit board, and this processing procedure is complex and difficult and is not desired by a designer, an overall structure of a conventional illuminated keyboard still has room for improvement.